


An Artist's Work Is Never Done

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [5]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: When they said suffer for your art, they didn't say who had to suffer.





	An Artist's Work Is Never Done

"Fuck fuck fuck ow!" The oliveblood waiting for you was already crying bloody murder and you had barely even started. Your tools were lined up within arm's reach, and you could feel the itch in your fingers telling you to get to work. You had made sure to tie them properly, intricate ropework pinning them uncomfortably to the slab.

"Oh quit being such a little grub, Charun! This will be FUN!" A grin crept across your lips as your fingers wrapped around the handle of your first tool. Charun's eyes were on the large tray, and they knew exactly what it all meant. You could see the discomfort growing, and you took your time, enjoying the slow pace of your work.

"Fuck you! Just hurry up and goddamn do it already, Amisia!" With a laugh you leaned forward, and dipped the tip of your brush into the paint. It was always fun to watch your little kismesis squirm, trussed up in the most uncomfortable position you could manage, while you leisurely painted a portrait of their suffering. You could already tell this session would be extra fun, as their bulge was starting to squirm free of their sheath. 

You couldn't wait to see what they did once the ropes were undone.


End file.
